Old Friends
by LoversByHaters
Summary: La memoria roza los mismos años, compartiendo silenciosamente los mismos miedos. Pequeños fragmentos de Kurt y Blaine creciendo juntos. Traducción Autorizada por practicalamanda. KLAINE.


_Cursiva_ para escritura.  
"Comillas" para lenguaje de señas  
Guión (—) para diálogo.

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **practicalamanda**

**Resumen:** La memoria roza los mismo años, compartiendo silenciosamente los mismos miedos.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de practicalamanda, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Old Friends**

* * *

**Aquel en donde se conocieron por primera vez.**

Cuando la mamá de Kurt murió, él no le habló a nadie por dos semanas. Su pequeño cerebro de ocho años de edad no podía entender por qué los adultos seguían preguntándole si quería hablar. Eso era lo último que quería hacer. Quería patalear y gritar y llorar y suplicar a quienquiera que escuchara que le trajera a su mami de vuelta, pero sabía que no servía de nada, así que en lugar de eso, decidió permanecer en silencio. Su papá le tenía quedándose con la señora que vivía en la casa de al lado mientras él estaba en el trabajo, y cuando se volvía evidente que no hablaría, ella sólo le llevaba a la biblioteca al inicio de todos los días y le dejaba para que se las arreglara solo mientras ella leía novelas de misterio.

El tercer día, una de las bibliotecarias vino a preguntarle si quería unirse a su hora de historias. El cuarto día, algunos niños que le reconocieron del parque vinieron a preguntarle si quería jugar juegos de mesa. Para el quinto día, nadie se molestó en venir y tratar de hablarle.

Pero en el sexto día, sin embargo, un niño, probablemente un año menor que Kurt, vino y se sentó en la mesa, frente a él. Tenía una mata de rebelde cabello castaño rizado, ojos color caramelo y una mochila que era casi más grande que él. Kurt estaba listo con una de sus miradas hostiles más adustas para cuando el niño tratara inevitablemente de hablar con él, pero ello nunca sucedió. El niño simplemente se sentó, abrió su libro y leyó tranquilamente.

Lo mismo sucedió el día siguiente y el día siguiente y el día siguiente y Kurt finalmente colapsó. —No te hablaré, sabes —bufó. El otro niño ni siquiera apartó la mirada de su libro—. Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer. La estúpida doctora habladora a la que mi papá me está haciendo ir hace lo mismo. Ella sólo se sienta allí y espera a que yo diga algo, pero nunca voy a hacerlo, así que bien podrías dejar de intentar —susurró-gritó él (estaban en una biblioteca, después de todo), antes de lanzar su revista _Highlights_ en la mesa. De todos modos no estaba leyéndola en realidad.

El otro niño no alzó la mirada hasta que vio la revista golpear la mesa y se sorprendió al ver la mirada enojada en la cara del otro chico. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, señaló su oreja y negó con la cabeza.

Esto sólo hizo que Kurt le mirara con más furia. —¿Qué, ahora quieres jugar charadas? ¿No entiendes? No te hablaré —la ironía de decirle a alguien que no ibas a hablarle no estaba perdida, ni siquiera en el cerebro de ocho año de edad de Kurt, pero estaba demasiado frustrado como para preocuparse.

El otro niño sacudió la cabeza y revolvió en su bolso en busca de una libreta y una pluma. Le dio vuelta a una página con algo ya escrito en ella, la deslizó por la mesa y señaló con su dedo índice.

_No escucho. Soy sordo_, decía la página en una cuidadosa letra grande que, Kurt asumió, fue escrita por uno de sus padres o un profesor. Después de un momento, el niño le dio vuelta a la otra página que decía: _mi nombre es Blaine._

Kurt finalmente alzó la mirada, sus mejillas enrojeciendo ligeramente con vergüenza. A pesar de que sabía que el niño, _Blaine_, se recordó, no sabía que Kurt le había gritado, se sentía mal por liberar su ira en alguien que no lo merecía. Estaba por abrir su boca para disculparse, pero recordó que Blaine no podría escucharle. Al parecer comprendiendo su aprieto, Blaine pasó a una página en blanco y empujó la pluma y la libreta hacia Kurt.

_Sé que no escuchaste, pero siento haber sido malo antes. Pensé que tratarías de hablarme. No tengo muchas ganas de hablar ahora._ Kurt alzó la mirada y vio que Blaine estaba leyendo mientras él escribía, así que agregó: _Mi nombre es Kurt_.

Blaine tomó la libreta y garabateó otra nota. Su letra era más infantil que la que Kurt había visto antes, pero era mejor que la mayoría de la de sus pares, probablemente por práctica. _No importa si no quieres hablar. Me senté junto a ti porque parecías tranquilo y las personas tranquilas son más fáciles. _

Kurt quería preguntarle a Blaine que a qué se refería con más fáciles, pero no creía que le conociera lo suficientemente bien para eso. Su madre solía decirle que no debía hacer preguntas con las que no estuviera cómodo respondiendo el mismo. Su estómago se hundió ante el pensamiento de su madre y, antes de que lo supiera, estaba agarrando la libreta para escribir una nota en respuesta.

_Yo solía hablar más, pero entonces mi mamá murió y ahora ya no quiero._

Blaine tomó la pluma e hizo un circuló donde Kurt había escrito "Lo siento" antes. Cuando Kurt volvió a levantar la mirada, Blaine estaba haciendo una seña de disculpa con su mano. Kurt había aprendido unas pocas palabras en lenguaje de señas en la escuela el año anterior y este fue uno que reconoció. Se había hartado de escuchar esas palabras toda la última semana e incluso antes cuando su mamá todavía estaba enferma. Se sentían vacías y tremendamente crispantes en sus oídos, pero por alguna razón, ver la seña no le molestó. La forma en la que el pequeño puño de Blaine se presionaba en su corazón y la seriedad en sus ojos se sentía como la primera condolencia sincera que Kurt había recibido jamás.

* * *

**Aquel con el nombre nuevo.**

Cayeron en una amistad sencilla, como la mayoría de los niños a esa edad, y aun así tenían un vínculo que la mayoría de los jóvenes nunca conseguían. Kurt continuó respetando la falta de audición de Blaine y Blaine continuó siendo la única persona que escuchaba a Kurt, _a pesar de_ su falta de audición.

Kurt se había abierto paso por todos los libros de lenguaje de señas que la pequeña biblioteca local tenía para ofrecer y con la ayuda de Blaine se estaba haciendo bastante bueno. El júbilo de conectarse con un nuevo amigo y la distracción de aprender algo nuevo casi fue suficiente para que Kurt saliera de la aflicción en la que había estado desde que su madre enfermó… casi.

Una mañana, alrededor de un mes de su amistad, Blaine saltó hacia la mesa en la que Kurt ya estaba sentado, una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Kurt le miró, divertido y curioso por la expresión de su amigo. Blaine se sentó y sacó su libreta rápidamente.

_Inventé algo para ti._

Blaine escribió rápidamente antes de deslizar la libreta hacia el otro lado de la mesa y mirar a Kurt expectante. Este se encogió de hombros y levantó una mano en un movimiento que decía "¿qué?".

Blaine trató de ayudar a Kurt a practicar las pocas señas que ya se sabía (el alfabeto, colores, frases básicas, comida, partes del cuerpo) y puso la libreta a un lado. El alfabeto fue una de las primeras cosas que repasaron, ya que Kurt ya lo conocía y así era usualmente como instaba a Kurt para mostrarle una seña. Primero deletreó "A-Z-U-L".

Kurt agitó su mano de atrás hacia adelante en la seña para "azul" y luego alzó la mirada con una sonrisa, esperando pacientemente por la próxima instrucción, aunque en el interior estaba algo impaciente por averiguar qué tramaba Blaine. Después, Blaine indicó las letras "O-J-O-S". Kurt usó la misma mano para hacer una seña hacia sus ojos y Blaine asintió con aprobación.

Lo próximo que Blaine deletreó, sin embargo, tomó a Kurt por sorpresa. "K-U-R-T", deletreó y luego apretó la mano de Kurt, asegurándole que tenía un punto. Entonces procedió a hacer los mismos dos signos que había hecho que Kurt hiciera, pero en lugar de una mano abierta, mantuvo el pulgar ente los dedos índice y medio como una "K". Luego volvió a deletrear "K-U-R-T" para enfatizar su punto.

Entonces agarró la libreta y garabateó algo.

_Mi profesora de señas dice que cuando alguien te importa mucho debes darle un nombre en lengua de señas._

Kurt miró hacia la libreta, ligeramente atónito. Miró fijamente a Blaine por algunos instantes y luego hizo la seña de un gracias, pero la mirada en sus expresivos y homónimos ojos le mostró a Blaine que un simple "gracias" era apenas la punta del iceberg de cómo se estaba sintiendo Kurt.

* * *

**Aquel con Burt.**

Burt era un hombre de gustos simples. Le gustaba tener una cerveza mientras veía un juego o dos después de trabajar. Le gustaba poder trabajar con sus manos todos los días. Y, a pesar del reciente sufrimiento que había experimentado su familia, le gustaba, no, amaba pasar tiempo con su pequeño.

Era un hombre simple, pero no era estúpido, por lo que definitivamente había notado cuando su único hijo había pasado de antipático y poco comunicativo a relativamente feliz en cuestión de meses. Definitivamente estaba _contento_ con el cambio, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué lo había causado.

Obtuvo su respuesta un día que su vecina no se estaba sintiendo muy bien y él tuvo que tomarse el día libre para cuidar a Kurt.

—¿Podemos ir a la biblioteca, por favor? —preguntó Kurt tranquilamente mientras estaban desayunando. Estaba más feliz, pero todavía un poco introvertido.

Burt le miró sorprendido. Sabía que su vieja niñera le llevaba a menudo allí por falta de algo mejor que hacer, pero nunca había imaginado que Kurt lo disfrutara. —Claro, amigo —respondió él, tratando de enmascarar su sorpresa—. ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras de allí?

Kurt se encogió de hombros. —Simplemente me gusta. Es tranquilo.

* * *

Como siempre, Kurt llegó a la biblioteca antes que Blaine. Su papá agarró una revista de autos y se sentó junto a Kurt en la mesa donde este estaba leyendo el último libro de lenguaje de señas más avanzado que estaba disponible para él. Después de casi todo un verano con Blaine, estaba mejorando y pronto sobrepasaría lo que la Biblioteca Pública de Lima tenía que ofrecer. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro cuando vio a Blaine acercarse con su gran mochila.

Con una sola mirada a Burt, Blaine tomó su asiento usual al otro lado de Kurt. Hizo una seña de "hola" y la seña de azul con sus dedos en forma de una "K", el apodo con el que había salido Blaine para su amigo un par de semanas después de darle su nombre original en lenguaje de señas.

"¿Quién es ese?", preguntó Blaine, señalando hacia el papá de Kurt, que, Kurt se divirtió al notar, estaba completamente absorto en su revista.

"Mi papá", respondió Kurt con señas y soltó una risita ligeramente. Todavía le divertía y encantaba que él y su ahora mejor amigo pudieran tener una conversación silenciosa sin que la mayoría de la gente supiera qué estaban diciendo.

Burt finalmente alzó la mirada ante el sonido de la risa de su hijo. Alzó un poco las cejas al ver al chico que ahora estaba sentado al otro lado. No podía estar seguro, pero tenía la sensación de que acababa de encontrar la fuente del cambio de actitud de su hijo.

—¿Vas a presentarme a tu nuevo amigo, Kurt? —preguntó su padre, su voz divertida.

Kurt miró a su papá y entonces se volteó a Blaine, haciendo un ademán hacia la libreta. Se estaba volviendo realmente bueno con las señas, pero todavía dependía de escribir para las cosas más difíciles.

_Acaba de preguntarme quién eres_. Blaine y Kurt habían pasado casi todo el verano hablándose y aprendiendo uno sobre el otro. Una de las cosas que Blaine le había enseñado a Kurt era lo difícil que era sentirse dejado fuera de las conversaciones constantemente. Kurt quería asegurarse de que nunca se sintiera de esa forma con él.

—Papá, este es mi amigo Blaine —dijo y señaló a la vez, para sorpresa de Burt. No tenía idea de la nueva habilidad de su hijo—. Es sordo y ha estado enseñándome lenguaje de señas todo el verano. —Kurt pareció pensar un segundo antes de agregar—: Me enseñó cómo comunicarme cuando realmente no tenía ganas de hablar. —Las señas de Kurt fallaron un poco en la última oración, pero Blaine entendió de todos modos —siempre parecía hacerlo—.

Burt abrió la boca para decirle a Blaine lo feliz que estaba de conocerle, pero se percató de su error rápidamente y la cerró, eligiendo extender la mano para un apretón. Sabía, por la forma en las que los dos niños interactuaban, que al igual que su hijo, Blaine era más maduro de lo normal para sus ocho años. Presumía que una discapacidad como la sordera podía causar eso en los niños.

—De verdad me alegra que lo hayas conocido. Es mi mejor amigo, papá —dijo Kurt seriamente, apresurándose a hacer la traducción de señas para Blaine, que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar de dicha por ser presentado como el mejor amigo de Kurt.

"Tú también eres el mío", respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Burt no estaba seguro de qué había dicho, pero miró entre los dos y decidió que sería mejor que regresara a su revista y permitiera que ellos continuaran su charla. Tenía la sensación de que tendría tiempo de sobra para conocer a Blaine en el futuro.

* * *

**Aquel en donde Kurt estaba celoso, pero luego no.**

"…y todas las clases son en lenguaje de señas, así que no tengo que pasar todo el día con el estúpido intérprete o leyendo labios. Y todas las habitaciones tienen estas luces destellantes en lugar de campanas, así que ya no llego tarde a clases. Y Victoria me dijo que cuando entremos a secundaria podemos…"

"¿Quién es Victoria?", preguntó Kurt, interrumpiendo las rápidas señas de Blaine sobre la nueva escuela para sordos para la que se había inscrito para la escuela intermedia. Los dos se habían reunido en una heladería local después de la escuela el viernes de su primera semana. Kurt estaba feliz por su mejor amigo, encantado de que finalmente estuviera recibiendo la clase de educación que merecía, una que estaba hecha sólo para él. No podía fingir, sin embargo, que no dolía no tenerle a su lado todos los días como antes. La escuela primaria no había sido la más fácil para ninguno de ellos. Los niños podían ser crueles, pero siempre se tuvieron uno al otro. Kurt no podía evitar sentirse un poco abandonado. Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo. Por supuesto que Blaine iba a hacer nuevos amigos en su escuela, pero no podía alejar la sensación de que estaba siendo reemplazado… nada más y nada menos que por una chica.

Blaine frunció las cejas por la expresión herida en el rostro de Kurt. "Ella es la chica que está en la mayoría de mis clases. No puedo esperar a que la conozcas. Es realmente genial", respondió Blaine, eligiendo asumir que estaba malinterpretando la expresión de Kurt… aun si eso era tan probable como él ganando un concurso de canto.

"No me gustaría molestarte ahora que finalmente estás conociendo a más chicos sordos de nuestra edad", señaló Kurt, antes de agarrar su bolso. "Probablemente debería irme. Ya sabes, cena de viernes por la noche y todo eso", dijo Kurt, moviéndose hacia el cubo de basura. Sabía que era extremadamente grosero e irrespetuoso darle la espalda a Blaine antes de que este tuviera la oportunidad de responder, pero Kurt temía que si se quedaba diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Blaine, por su parte, miró con abatimiento la espalda de Kurt mientras el otro chico salía por la puerta, conteniendo las lágrimas cuando se percató de que esta era la primera vez en tres años que no estaba invitado a la cena del viernes por la noche.

* * *

"Creo que Victoria vendrá a ver las películas con nosotros este fin de semana", le dijo Blaine a Kurt. Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá de Kurt, haciendo la tarea de sus diferentes escuelas. A los dos les gustaba ir a menudo a ver filmes extranjeros al pequeño cine independiente que estaba a las afueras de Lima. Blaine podía leer los subtítulos y Kurt podía practicar su francés.

Después de la noche en la que Kurt había dejado a Blaine sentado en la heladería, estuvo hosco en la cena, hasta que su papá finalmente consiguió que le contara lo que sucedía. Habían hablado de ello y Burt le convenció de que estaba siendo tonto y que debía disculparse con Blaine. Había estado haciendo un muy buen trabajo manteniendo sus celos a raya desde entonces, pero las cosas se estaban haciendo más difíciles cada día.

"¿Te gusta ella?", preguntó Kurt sin rodeos.

Los ojos de Blaine se arrugaron más. "Claro que me gusta. Es mi amiga".

Kurt negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos ante la malinterpretación de su amigo de lo que estaba preguntando. "No, me refiero a que si quieres ser su novio".

Blaine pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero debió haberse tomado mucho tiempo para responder, porque Kurt ya estaba enrojeciendo y volviendo a centrar la atención en su trabajo. Blaine le dio un leve empujón con los dedos de sus pies para volver a captar su atención. "Sólo somos amigos", dijo simplemente, sin saber por qué su estómago se retorcía ante la idea de que Kurt pudiera creer que estaba enamorado de alguien.

* * *

"Es tan genial que aprendieras las señas a pesar de que Blaine es la única persona sorda que conoces. Ninguno de mis amigos que oyen se molestaron siquiera", elogió Victoria. Los tres estaban en un restaurante, comiendo un poco después de la película. "Nosotros sólo escribimos notas".

Kurt había pasado la noche esperando odiarla, pero la molesta verdad era que ella era _agradable_, probablemente más que Kurt. Blaine merecía a una amiga así. "Él es mi mejor amigo", respondió Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada.

Miró mientras Blaine y Victoria conversaban sobre la película. Generalmente amaba analizar cada escena con Blaine, pero se había pasado la mayoría del tiempo de la película sintiéndose culpable por sus celos y preguntándose por qué dolía tanto ver a Blaine tan cómodo con otra persona. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la risa de Blaine. Él no reía audiblemente muy a menudo, pero cada vez que lo hacía el corazón de Kurt latía un poco más rápido. Nunca había visto a nadie más hacer que Blaine riera así, ni siquiera cuando su hermano mayor hizo la rutina de mímicas que afirmó que había aprendido en clase de actuación.

"Creo que necesito algo de aire", señaló Kurt abruptamente, esperando que Blaine y Victoria le estuvieran prestando suficiente atención para entenderle, pero sin preocuparse por repetirlo. "De repente no me estoy sintiendo bien", agregó, levantándose de su silla y saliendo afuera del restaurante para sentarse en la banca del frente.

Allí fue donde Blaine le encontró, sentado con las rodillas contra su pecho, temblando un poco por el frío. No notó la presencia del otro chico hasta que sintió su chaqueta siendo colocada sobre el como una manta. "No deberías estar afuera sin abrigo en este clima", dijo Blaine, sentándose junto a Kurt y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de él por calidez y dejando que su mejor amigo apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Después de un par de minutos, Blaine sacó su teléfono para escribir un mensaje. No quería separarse de Kurt para hacer señas.

_¿Por qué estás triste?_

Kurt se encogió de hombros, pero Blaine no desistió, moviendo el teléfono en dirección a Kurt. Kurt suspiró, a pesar de que sabía que Blaine no podía oírlo, y tomó el teléfono.

_Deberías pedirle a Victoria que sea tu novia. Sé que quieres._ Kurt vaciló por un momento antes de agregar: _ella es más agradable de lo que lo soy yo._

Blaine pareció sorprendido por la respuesta de Kurt. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba esperando, pero ciertamente no era eso. Por mucho que no quería alejarse de la calidez de su amigo, de verdad necesitaba decirle algo y necesitaba que fuera viéndole hacerlo. Blaine se volteó en la banca para así estar frente a Kurt e instó al otro chico a hacer lo mismo.

"Eres la persona más agradable que conozco. Eres mi mejor amigo. Nadie nunca podría reemplazarte". Kurt no había dicho nada sobre sentirse reemplazado, pero a estas alturas ya debía haber sabido que Blaine podía leerle como a un libro. Blaine pareció prepararse antes de continuar. "En cuanto a lo otro", comenzó, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, como si les ordenara continuar, "soy gay, Kurt".

Kurt podría no haber siquiera reconocido la seña si él mismo no hubiera estado preparándose para confesarle lo mismo a Blaine. Sus ojos se ensancharon al comprender que Blaine se le había adelantado. "Yo también", respondió rápidamente, preocupado de que si tomaba mucho tiempo Blaine pensaría que tenía un problema con ello. Compartieron un instante de aceptación silenciosa, ambos tomándose su tiempo para dejar que el alivio se asentara. "Lo siento por haber estado actuando tan extraño últimamente. Sé que nunca me reemplazarías, pero a veces es difícil… que estés en otra escuela. Te extraño."

"Yo también te extraño, Kurt", respondió él, acercando a su amigo en un muy necesitado abrazo. "Por qué no volvemos adentro para calentarnos. Incluso te compraré una de esas caras bebidas de café que tanto bebes", dijo con una sonrisa fresca, guiando a Kurt adentro del restaurante.

* * *

**Aquel en donde finalmente sucedió.**

"¿Tú crees que soy aburrido?", preguntó Kurt un sábado en la tarde cuando él y Blaine estaban disfrutando el clima de la primavera en la terraza de la casa de Blaine. Ambos tenían limonada frente a ellos y ninguno había hablado por un par de minutos mientras disfrutaban de la brisa.

Blaine le miró como si estuviera chiflado. "¿Estás loco? ¡Eres el chico más interesante de todo Ohio!", insistió. Blaine había crecido un montón en los nueve años que habían sido amigos. Sus una vez rizos salvajes ahora estaban pulcramente domados con gel, sus una vez mejillas redondas habían dado paso a una estructura de huesos tallada y su cuerpo delgado ahora estaba cubierto de finos músculos por correr y boxear. Justo ahora llevaba una pequeña barba que no se había afeitado desde antes de la escuela el viernes en la mañana. Rachel Berry y algunas de las otras chicas en el Club Glee siempre bromeaban con Kurt sobre lo guapo que se había puesto Blaine. Sin embargo, guapo no era la palabra correcta. Kurt pensaba que su mejor amigo era hermoso.

"No estoy seguro de si eso puede ser verdad, viniendo del chico gay del coro de sordos", soltó Kurt en respuesta, con una sonrisa sardónica. Cuando Blaine entró a la secundaria, se unió al coro de lenguaje de señas que era ofrecido. Ellos no _cantaban_ en realidad, pero lograban hacer muchas interpretaciones interesantes.

Blaine rodó los ojos. "No seas tan impertinente", respondió con señales. "Sabes a lo que me refiero, y no te menosprecies así. ¿Cómo podrías pensar que no eres interesante?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Estaba escuchando a algunos chicos hablar en los vestuarios el otro día", comenzó y, cuando se hizo claro que Blaine estaba contento de sentarse y esperar hasta que estuviera listo para continuar, él suspiró y siguió haciendo señas. "Estaban hablando sobre todas las cosas que hacen con sus novias y… no sé, simplemente me sentí patético. Nunca antes he sido besado. Tengo diecisiete y nunca he sido besado."

Blaine le dio una mirada comprensiva. "Yo tampoco he sido besado. ¿Eso me hace patético?", Kurt pareció como si estuviera a punto de argumentar, pero Blaine continuó, "y a quién le importa lo que digan los otros chicos. Tu primer beso debe ser especial y si no has encontrado a la persona correcta con la que quieres compartirlo entonces ese es tu asunto". Blaine decidió dejar afuera la parte donde estaba esperando desesperadamente que el primer beso de Kurt fuera con él.

Kurt mantuvo las manos en su regazo durante los próximos minutos, contemplando qué decir a continuación. Blaine probó una vez más su buena voluntad a esperar a que Kurt reuniera sus pensamientos, una característica que Kurt apreciaba y encontraba irritante a partes iguales. "¿Y si _he_ encontrado a la persona con la que quiero compartirlo?", dijo, haciendo las señas rápidamente antes de perder el valor. "¿Y si lo encontré hace mucho tiempo?", agregó Kurt con una mirada llena de significado hacia el otro chico, esperando desesperadamente que Blaine finalmente lo captara. Había estado guardando este secreto por tanto tiempo y ahora que finalmente estaba por salir, necesitaba que su mejor amigo le encontrara a medio camino tanto como necesitaba que supiera que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Blaine miró fijamente a los ojos de Kurt. Estaba casi seguro de que sabía qué estaba insinuando y, en retrospectiva, no estaba sorprendido. Las cosas se habían vuelto progresivamente más coquetas entre ellos dos los últimos meses y Blaine se había encontrado teniendo que contenerse de simplemente inclinarse y darle un besito a Kurt en los labios después de que este arrugara la nariz de una forma particularmente tierna o un tentador balanceo de sus caderas. Bueno, si Kurt estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo, también lo estaba él. "¿Quieres que yo te bese, Kurt?", preguntó Blaine finalmente.

El estómago de Kurt siempre daba una voltereta cuando Blaine utilizaba el nombre en señas con el que había salido hacia tantos años, pero justo ahora se sentía como si sus extrañas estuvieran haciendo una completa rutina gimnástica. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue dar un asentimiento tembloroso y en un segundo los labios de Blaine estaban sobre los suyos para un suave y dulce beso. Se apartaron después de unos instantes, pero antes de que Kurt pudiera alejarse más, Blaine estaba tirando de él para otro beso.

"No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he querido hacer eso", señaló Blaine entre ellos cuando finalmente se separaron por aire.

"Creo que la tengo", respondió Kurt con una sonrisa y otro besito sobre la nariz de Blaine, que hizo que este soltara unas risitas, para el deleite de Kurt. "Entonces… ¿esto significa que puedo decirle a los chicos sobre mi _novio_ mañana en el vestuario?", preguntó Kurt con esperanza, pero no había ninguna duda en su mente.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine fue cegadora. "Por supuesto", señaló con entusiasmo. "Mientras yo le diga a todos en mi escuela que estoy saliendo con el chico más interesante de todo Ohio."

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :D


End file.
